The Queen and the Russian
by Lemon Quartz
Summary: Losing her father, her stepfather, and recently her mother to death, Azure Zaro isn't the beyblader that doesn't want to lose. A certain Russian beyblader made an indirect encounter with the "Queen"? What will happen when they meet again during a barbeque? Rated T for violence, OC death, and cursing.


_ As I walked into the house, my medium blue colored eyes looked around the house. The place was a mess like usual. Cookie and chips crumbs were on the floor and I saw splatters of spaghetti sauce and cooked spaghetti on the walls. Rats roamed around the floors the dirty kitchen, which was disgusting of course. I was only fifteen and I cannot believe that some people can't keep their own house clean. It had only be an hour and half since I came back from the supermarket to pick up more groceries. _

_"Let me go!" yelled a woman, "H__̄__yud m__ạ__n!"_

_ I immediately recognized voice as my mother's since she spoke fluent Thai even though she was considered to be full Thai that was born in the USA and I was only ½ Thai. Shivers trembled as I knew who it was because I knew that person that was upstairs was nothing but bad news. I took the first few steps up the stairs, a man yells were heard with the sound of smacking and my mother screaming in pain. Before I approached the Master Bedroom, I quietly snuck into my mother's den. I knew what I had to because I couldn't let him away for what he had done to my mother. As I walked into the den, I saw safe that was under the desk and I approached. I dialed the combination to the safe and I managed to open it. _

_ A gun, but most specifically an AMT Hardballer handgun which my mother had a license for and also it was registered under her man. She told that the gun was used for emergencies if like somebody was trying to break into the house. In that case, my stepfather was abusing my mother. I knew I didn't had time to call the police because I wasn't sure how long my bastard stepfather was in that house. As I left the den, I slowly approached the bedroom and I saw him. My mother was on the ground as she bled and cried at the same time. My stepfather pinned her down on her stomach with a whip in his hand. He was a decent looking American man with apricot colored skin and dark blue colored eyes. The man had beautiful medium blonde hair that short and well-kept. The man was around 5'10" and he weighed in about 180 pounds_

_ As my father continued to abuse my mother, I aimed the gun towards his head. As I released the trigger, the bullet appeared out of the gun and it hit the side of his skull. Blood oozed from the bullet wound and he collapsed onto the ground. My mother looked over at me weakly with her huge brown colored orbs. I knew that it was over because my stepfather was dead because I had to save my mother's life because I knew she was in trouble. As I dropped the handgun on to the floor, I kneeled down to my mother and I stared at her with her my medium blue colored eyes. She placed her hand on my cheek and gently caressed it. _

_She said to me, "Thank you Azure for saving my life."_

_"I didn't mean to take your handgun, but I knew my priority was to save you," I said as a tear formed._

_ My mother dried that tear that was stayed inside the corner of my right eye. She knew I never meant to hurt anyone even though I despised my stepfather. The last thing I wanted was to see my mother in a casket just like my birth father five years ago. His death wasn't like how Frederick died at least, which made feel a bit more relieved. Sirens were heard and I assumed that someone called Emergency Services when they probably heard the gun shot. I looked over at my mother and I began to comfort her that she was going be alright and that she was going to live._

_I whispered to my mother, "I love you mother… I love you."_

"_I love you too Azure," whispered my mother back._

* * *

><p>Four years later, a nineteen year old walked into a floral shop in a local NYC neighborhood. She had elbow length light blonde-light seafoam green ombre styled hair that was straighten with side swept bangs that covered her left eye. Her seafoam green hair was covered by a pastel yellow-green beanie. The teen stood around 5'8" and she had a white, almost fair colored skin that contrasted well with her medium blue colored eyes. Her attire consisted of a pastel yellow-green sleeveless top on with a black colored stylish vest over it. She wore a pair of black colored thigh length denim shorts on with a pair of fishnet styled leggings over it. There was yellow-green belt attached to the shorts by the hips with two white leather holsters attached to the belt. Her gold and black beylauncher was in one of the holsters along with a long white ripcord. The other holster had a beyblade inside, which meant that the Luk Khrueng teen was a beyblader. She also wore a pair of yellow-green and black X-Hi Top Converses on and a pair of white colored fingerless gloves.<p>

Another noticeable accessory that the beyblader wielded had was a black and white beaded cord necklace that was around her neck. The Luk Khrueng nineteen year old also had four lobe piercings, which meant two small silver earrings on each ear. As she looked over the flowers at the shop, a Thai man around his mid-fifties and looked over at the nineteen year old with his light brown colored eyes.

"Visiting your mother's grave Azure?" asked the Flower Shop owner.

After what happened four years ago, Azure's mother Ubon died four months ago from a horrific car accident. A drunk driver killed the only adult figure that the ombre haired beyblader had, but she promised to be stronger just for her sake. Azure knew that her mother wanted her only child to continue on growing without her. It was tough, but the nineteen year old beyblader knew what she needed to do on her own. Azure looked over at a bunch of pink azaleas that were together. The Thai man looked over at the tall young lady as she looked over at the pink azaleas.

He asked, "So do you want a bouquet of pink azaleas Azure?"

"Yes because I know how much she adored them Mr. Montri," commented Azure.

A smile appeared on the florist's face before he decided to arrange the bouquet for the nineteen year old. Azure looked around the place as she watched the florist arranged them before she left the place. She looked down at the necklace she wore around her neck. The Luk Khrueng teen fiddled around with the beads from the necklace until she looked over at the medium blue colored eyes. Azure always had worn that necklace since it was a gift from her mother since she was ten. When her mother met her stepfather when she was eleven, she thought that he was a good person until she founded that he began to abuse her mother and sometimes to her. The blonde and green ombre haired teen had suffered and sometimes her stepfather would tug on the necklace and the beads dropped on the floor.

Azure always had to get another string like material to place the beads that created a new necklace. Mr. Montri appeared with the prepared bouquet of flowers and Azure took out her wallet. She gave the man her credit card since she knew how much a bouquet of pink azaleas cost there. As she waited for the transaction, the bell rung and the door was open. Azure looked over and saw a familiar blonde haired beyblader with vivid blue colored eyes and freckles across his face. He was accompanied by familiar African-American beyblader in Basketball attire and black and blonde colored hair. A smile appeared on Azure's face as she saw them.

She said, "Long time no see Eddy."

The African-American beyblader and said, "What's up Az! It's been a while since I had last seen you."

"Yeah I know since I had been busy with moving into my new apartment," said Azure.

Eddy replied, "I see and we heard what happened to your mother. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Your mom was great person," said Max.

The blonde and green haired beyblader knew about what her mother had done. She worked in the BBA labs along with Max's mother. Azure was already aware of the PPB-All Starz though she already knew Eddy prior him joining the team. They used to go to public school together when they were little kids. Eddy was the first friend that Azure actually met and that was around the second grade. The Trypio wielder was a fourth grade, but he knew that the blonde and seafoam green haired beyblader was a cool person. Eddy knew how much Azure had changed since her biological father's untimely death, her stepfather's death, and her mother's death. He knew that she was a strong person. Max then looked over at Azure for a moment until he remembered something.

The Draciel wielder stated, "Our team invited the teams who participated in the World Championships and the Justice 5 beybladers for a barbeque party. We wanted to invite you since Eddy told us about your wicked skills a beyblader."

Her medium blue eyes looked over at the tall African-American twenty year old. Azure didn't expect Eddy to tell his teammates that she was a great beyblader. She went to her back pocket and took out a gold and royal blue colored beyblade. The bitchip had a golden brown colored sphinx like creature with a royal blue and gold colored khat headdress on its head. The face of the sphinx creature was a falcon's head and it had vibrant green colored eyes. There were several gold rings attached to the tail and gold colored cuffs attached to its legs. Max approached Azure as sapphire orbs stared intently at the blade that the nineteen year old beyblader had.

Azure commented, "This is my beyblade, Kateschion."

"That's some amazing blade you got there," said Max.

She replied, "Thanks and it was a gift from my mother. She wanted me to have a beyblade because she knew that I was interested it. Kateschion is my bonded spirt and we had been fighting together since I was young."

The blonde and seafoam green haired nineteen year old knew how much that beyblade meant to her. She then placed the dual colored beyblade back into its holster before she looked over at the two beybladers from the PPB-All Starz.

Azure replied, "I'll go to the Barbeque Party because I cannot deny such a generous invitation."

Max took out the invitation from his back pocket and gave it to Azure. She accepted it because she knew it was rude to decline such a generous offer. Plus it was her opportunity to meet some of Max and Eddy's friends during the party. Also they informed them that they also invited some other friends that they knew were also going to be there.

Eddy said to Azure, "So see you later then Az."

"See you later Eddy," replied Azure to her best friend.

The two members of the PPB-All Starz left the flower shop and Azure looked over at the pink azaleas. Mr. Montri returned the credit card to the nineteen year old with a smile on his face. Azure puts the credit card away and took the bouquet of flowers before she left the place. As she walked outside, her vivid blue colored eyes looked around before she began walking down the street. The nineteen year old saw the people that were walking on the streets. It wasn't crowded today, which wasn't a surprise since most people were at work. Azure enjoyed taking a stroll down the neighborhood she lived in. Immediately she heard the sound of fan girls, which made the Kateschion wielder a bit confused until the beyblader looked across the street.

A group of Russian beybladers were walking on the opposite side of the street with squealing fan girls. She immediately recognized them since they were the runner-ups from the World Championships, the Blitzkrieg Boys. Azure wasn't surprised that they were in NYC since they probably got that same invitation to the Barbeque Party. The platinum blonde and green haired beyblader stopped before she continued on walking. It wasn't her business and she had to visit her mother's grave since she promised to herself that she'll go there today. From the other side of the street, the members of the Blitzkrieg Boys walked as they ignored the fan girls that squealed as they followed them. The tall and broad member of the Russian Team, Spencer wasn't bugged by that until his eyes looked over at a girl that was across the street.

The dirty blonde haired Russian focused his eyes towards Azure though she didn't pay attention to him since she crossed the street. Spencer didn't say much about until he continued on walking along with his teammates. He had his focus on the nineteen year old girl until he saw her walk towards a cemetery. The Seaborg wielder assumed that she had recently had a loss in her life.

"Is something wrong Spencer?" asked a familiar voice.

Spencer looked over and saw the red haired Russian beyblader before he said, "It's nothing Tala."

At the cemetery, Azure stared at the tombstone that was right in front of her. It said Ubon Zaro on the tombstone. She placed the bouquet of pink azaleas on the tombstone as tears trickled from her medium blue colored eyes. The Kateschion wielder knew that her mother was gone and she decided to bring her flowers in her honor. Azure then walked away from her mother's tombstone because she needed to do other important things for the day. Tomorrow was the barbeque party and Azure was definitely wanted to show up since it had been a while since she had some fun.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day <strong>

The Kateschion wielder was already changed into some fresh and comfortable clothes. Azure wore an aqua colored tank top on with a black denim vest that was unbuttoned. She also wore a pair of light wash denim shorts that reached to her mid-thighs with a pair of fishnet leggings. She wore aqua belt with the two holsters that had her beylauncher and her blade. She opted for a pair of a pair of orange X-Hi Top Converses on, but she wore her signature yellow-green beanie with her black and white beaded necklace around her neck. Azure wore a pair of black fingerless gloves and she looked at herself in the mirror.

A huge grin appeared on her face as she accepted the outfit chose for today. She was ready to enjoy some barbeque and also some beyblade since she was going to meeting a lot of new beybladers. Azure took her house keys and her bag before she left the apartment. She hoped that she wasn't late since she didn't want any food to be gone when she arrived. It wasn't that she worried about the food, but she heard that some of the beybladers had huge appetites according to Emily. Azure liked food, but she didn't have an obsession over it though.

In Central Park, all the Beyblading teams were at the park enjoying the "small" party that was there. The PPB-All Starz looked around and they saw the teams enjoying themselves. Noelani, Joyce, and Nathalia, who were friends with Barthez Battalion walked to the park. The three of them were sisters though Noelani and Nathalia were twins and Joyce was the third oldest amongst five sisters. Noelani, who was the oldest of the three sisters wore a light red and black tank top style crop top on with a pair of dark wash jean thigh-length shorts on. She had her caramel brown hair straighten and loose with a red headband on her head. The teen also wore a pair of black and white sneakers on with a necklace with a blue amber heart on it. She caught Azure's attention because she had heard from people that she was a strong beyblader. As she was about to approach the caramel brown haired beyblader, a hand touched her shoulder and she looked behind her.

Azure commented, "Hey there Eddy."

"Looks like you made to the party on time," said Eddy.

She replied, "Yeah because you know I can't say know to a barbeque party."

"I know and there is a Battle Royale match and I was wondering if you were going to watch it," wondered Eddy.

The Kateschion wielder closed her eyes and commented, "Watch the match… No, but I want to get in the action as well."

The Trypio wielder thought that Azure was insane as she commented that she wanted in on the battle. Eddy knew Rick, Lee, Daichi, Bryan, and Miguel were going to participate and they needed one more beyblader though he had his doubts on Azure. It was for the fact that they were brutally strong and sometimes cocky beybladers. The blonde and seafoam green colored haired teen looked over at Eddy, who had that uneasy look.

Azure stated, "I see where you were getting at. You're afraid that I'm not in par with any of them."

There was a confident gleam in Azure's medium blue colored eyes and Eddy knew she wanted to be a part of the action as well. According to the Luk Khrueng girl, the stronger the blader meant the better the action. Emily looked over at Eddy and saw the stunned expression that he had on his face. The Trygator wielder knew that something was up and it regarded Azure of course.

Emily asked, "Did you find a last beyblader to participate in the Battle Royale?"

"Add Azure's name on the list and don't ask me why," replied Eddy.

She wasn't shocked that Azure would even want to participate in a Battle Royale match and especially with strong beybladers. Emily knew that Azure was cocky beyblader in the dish though she does go overboard at times. The auburn haired then thought about Azure's current skills as a beyblader. She had gradually improved and she continued to be stronger. Azure then looked over at Noelani, who was currently in a conversation with the captain of Barthez Battalion, Miguel Lavalier. She knew that he was going to be on her opponents and thought that he was an interesting person considering what his team went through in the World Championships. Noelani's chocolate brown eyes looked over and saw the dual haired beyblader right in front of her.

"You must be Azure, right?" wondered Noelani.

Azure replied, "Yeah and I'm guessing that you're Noelani. Max told me a few things about you."

Noelani smiled because she knew that the C.H. Aphrodite wielder was a friend of Max's prior to the World Championships. Miguel's steel blue colored eyes looked over at the older beyblader that stood there. She seemed to look a very kindhearted person though he shouldn't think that way since he knew that Azure was going to be one of his opponent's during the Battle Royale. He wasn't sure what kind of beyblade she used since she wasn't a beyblader from any sort of team. A smile crept on Miguel's face as he lifted his hand up.

"It's nice to meet you Azure. I'm Miguel," stated the Dark Gargoyle wielder.

The Kateschion wielder replied, "Nice to meet you Miguel. I wish you the best of luck during the Battle Royale match."

Miguel politely said, "The same with you, but I won't be going easy on everyone."

Rick and Lee looked over at the seafoam green and platinum blonde ombre haired teenager. They didn't expect a new girl to be facing them off during the Battle Royale. It wasn't a joke that Azure wanted to participate, but they were sure that her blade was going to be the first one out the dish for sure though the match hasn't started. Spencer looked at the two beybladers that were together and wondered what they were looking at until his own eyes looked over at the beyblader that was there. His eyes widen as he recognized the girl from yesterday. She was also at the barbeque party as well, which stunned him.

Spencer thought to himself, "_That's the girl who was walking with the bouquet of flowers on the other side of the street."_

"So you had been thinking about a girl the entire time?" questioned a familiar voice.

The older Russian beyblader looked over and saw the lavender haired Russian teen right behind him. Spencer knew that Bryan was going to be participating in the Battle Royale along with Rick, Lee, Miguel, and Daichi. The blonde haired beyblader knew that Bryan was unaware of the fact that the girl he saw yesterday decided to participate in the match as well.

Spencer replied, "It's not that, but I'm letting you know that the girl I'm looking at is participating in the Battle Royale as well."

"Are you fucking kidding about that Spence?" questioned Bryan to his teammate.

The dirty blonde haired twenty year old commented, "No I'm not kidding and you should be cautious since you can't underestimate any opponent even it's a female beyblader."

Bryan knew what his teammate meant because he recalled that he lost in an exhibition match against Nathalia, Noelani's twin sister a few weeks ago in Brasilia. He knew that she had good luck on her side, according to him that is. The Seaborg wielder knew that was a lie since Nathalia used the dish to her advantage and played her cards quite well. Spencer walked away, leaving the Falborg wielder behind. Azure walked away from Miguel and Noelani and decided to look around the park scenery. During that walk, Azure looked around the vivid scenery. A barbeque party, a beybattle, and meeting new friends… It was perfect in her perspective. She wanted to enjoy today because the Luk Khrueng nineteen year old knew that is what she needed to do.

Azure commented, "I'm assuming that you were the guy that was looking at me yesterday with the pink azalea bouquet in my hands and today when I arrived in the park."

She wasn't stupid because the Kateschion wielder knew that someone was looking at her though she didn't pay attention to it as much. Spencer, who was behind her was stunned to know that the nineteen year old Luk Khrueng beyblader knew that it was him that was eyeing at her. The blonde and green haired beyblader turned around to reveal herself to him. Spencer was stunned to know that the girl was looked a bit bright with the outfit that she wore. Azure looked down at her clothes and realized that she wore a combination of unique colors.

"I'm guessing my outfit it's too bright huh," said Azure, "by the way, my name is Azure Zaro."

Spencer replied, "I'm Spencer Petrov."

"Nice to meet you Spencer," coolly replied the dual haired teenager.

Azure and Spencer looked at each without saying anything else, which brought an awkward silence amongst the two of them. Both of them seemed to be silent about or none seemed to have anything else to say. Spencer saw how calm and collected Azure was and wondered if she felt any sort of pressure since she was the one who was going to be participating the match.

Spencer finally asked, "So where are you from?"

"I'm from Brooklyn in New York City, though I moved to Manhattan a year ago. My mother recently died and I brought her flowers at her tomb. I currently live on my own with a job as a barista at a local Starbucks. My birth father died from Lung Cancer due to the fact that he was a smoker while my stepfather was shot through the head with a gun," said Azure.

He commented, "I'm sorry for your losses."

"Thank, but I'm still going strong to meet ends meet and I hope to earn more money and for people to notice me as a beyblader as well," said Azure.

The Seaborg wielder didn't know that Azure wasn't a well-known beyblader though she hasn't participated in BBA tournaments to prove her strengths as a beyblader. He also had his doubts on Azure winning the entire thing because from what she is stating meant she was probably an amateur beyblader. That is what he thought though he can't make of any assumptions of that. He knew that he had to wait until the match to even know if she was strong. Azure walked away and told him that she'll meet him soon.

As she walked, a pinkish blush appeared on her face as she thought about Spencer. Her heart began to beat at a faster pace and she wasn't sure what it to be exact was. Azure ignored as the blush disappeared and her heartbeat's pace slowly down until it was back to normal. She heard Hillary's loud yell as she called for the beybladers that were participating in the beymatch. A smile appeared on Zure's face as she walked towards the group of beybladers that were going to be her opponents. In the beydish, six beybladers stood there as they saw the format of beydish that they were participating then.

"So that Azure girl is going to battle then," wondered Nathalia.

Noelani replied, "That's how it goes and I cannot make comments about her strength."

"Keeping it neutral huh Noe… I'm not surprise, but I agree with you. Nobody cannot make assumptions on a new beyblader's strength," commented the honey haired beyblader to her twin sister.

Azure took out her beyblade and beylauncher and began to ready her Kateschion beyblade towards the beydish. The guys looked over at the female beyblader and saw a confident expression on the nineteen year old's face.

Rick commented, "Looks somebody is confident about the match. You're going to regret battling me to match."

"Me confident… I don't think so because this actually make me pumped up though. A nice Battle Royale style beybattle makes everything interesting," stated Azure.

Kenny then looked over at his laptop to search for Azure's stats a beyblader. He was stunned when he saw what kind of information he managed to find. Tyson then looked over at the short Japanese brunette with his stunned expression.

Tyson asked, "What's wrong Chief?"

"Azure is known as Battle Royale Queen in BBA since she battled in several Battle Royale formatted matches since she was eight. Azure's blade Kateschion is known as The Beast of Endurance," stated Kenny.

Eddy replied, "That's true because Kateschion is a very strong Stamina type beyblade according to Mrs. Tate."

Kenny then looked over at Eddy, who made that comment. The PPB-All Starz didn't deny the fact that Azure enjoyed battling those sort of battles. That may change of the outcome of the battle, but he needed to analyze Kateschion in battle to see its full strengths. Kai looked over at the blonde-seafoam ombre haired beyblader and wondered why she accepted being a part of the entire thing though she didn't care if she won or not. The match was going to be interesting in a way, but the Dranzer wielder showed a slight lack in interest in Azure and her beyblade.

The former BEGA beybladers looked over at the nineteen year old beyblader that stood there with the other five beybladers. Garland recognized Azure since he recalled when Boris had a meeting with her about joining BEGA. Azure refused the offer because she wasn't interested in BEGA to begin with though being a strong and probably useful beyblader The Apollon wielder thought that Azure made the right decision since the Justice 5 and Nathalia knew about what were Boris's true intentions were.

Ming-Ming suddenly asked, "What are your thoughts about Azure?"

"I don't have much to say because about her since she is battling who are in par with her strength or higher I have to admit," commented Garland, "plus she was lucky when she decided to not accept Boris's offer to join BEGA."

It was true according not to him, but to the five other beybladers. If a beyblader like Azure joined them, it meant that Beyblade may not been the same. They were lucky that they were able to continue to become stronger as Beybladers under the BBA. For now, their eyes focused on the match that was about to start. The six beybladers were ready to battle against each other during that Battle Royal match.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

The six beybladers yelled, "Let it rip!"

They immediately launched their beyblades towards the dish and they spun on different parts of the dish itself. As the guys' blades clashed one another, Azure's beyblade spun as it was left behind in the action, which was fine with her. She didn't want the guys to catch up to her beyblade. Daichi looked over and saw Kateschion's bey wide open in the blue.

"You left yourself wide open!" exclaimed Daichi, "Go now Strata Dragoon!"

The red haired Japanese beyblader noticed that and his bey Strata Dragoon immediately left the scuffle as it tried to focus on Azure's beyblade. A smile appeared on her face as Kateschion swiftly avoided that predictable frontal attack that Strata Dragoon launched. Daichi was in awed as he saw the golden and royal blue beyblade swift paced dodge. Kateschion appeared from behind as began its blitz attack on Strata Dragoon. Now the purple bey had no way to counter attack since the Stamina type beyblade took control of the match. Daichi growled lightly as she commented Kateschion to move back, which confused the young G-Revolution beyblader.

Daichi asked, "Why are you avoiding me and Strata Dragoon?"

"Stop complaining Monkey Boy because you just lost," retorted Azure.

Daichi fumed as he heard the older blader's taunt until a beyblade slammed into Strata Dragoon and sent it flying out of the dish and onto Daichi's feet. Lee looked over at Galeon slammed onto the ground as it was the end for him as well. The red haired beyblader glared at the White Tiger X beyblader until the raven haired Chinese beyblader looked over at Daichi.

"Hey don't blame it on me for making you lose!" yelled Lee,

The match was really getting pumped up as four beyblades remained in the dish. Dark Gargoyle, who managed to attack Lee's Galeon in a successful aerial attack and send two beyblades flying out of the dish. The members of Barthez Battalion and Noelani cheered for Miguel. He looked over and saw the three other beybladers that managed to stay in the game. Rock Bison and Falborg were in a heated battle until Kateschion began to attack Rock Bison immediately from behind. Rick looked over and saw Azure. He knew that it was her that was being sneaky with its surprise attacks.

"You think that was funny! Go now Rock Bison!" commanded Rick.

The brown colored beyblader began to attack Kateschion with sheer force, which Azure's beyblade dodged with quite precision. Spencer analyzed the match between Rick and Azure. The dirty blonde haired Russian showed interest in the match because the Luk Khrueng beyblader wasn't any amateur beyblader. Spencer founded out that Azure was an experienced beyblader and she seemed to be used to battling in these type of matches. During the match, he realized something else but it wasn't about Kateschion but Azure. There was something about her that caught his attention. She was strong person, on the beydish and out the beydish.

Spencer thought to himself, _"Where does have this determination to defeat her opponents?"_

The sound of another beyblade was heard on the ground and Spencer looked over immediately. Rock Bison landed in front of Rick's feet, which meant that Azure's Kateschion managed to snag the win. That meant there three beyblades left in the dish. Tyson was amazed on how Miguel lasted during the match. It showed that he had been developing his skills a beyblader since their battle. He managed to defeat Lee and Daichi, though that win against Daichi was indirect though since it was Galeon that hit Strata Dragoon. Three beyblade spun and attacked each other with no prevail. Miguel looked over at Bryan, which caught the lavender haired Russian's attention. Azure saw her two opponents' blades attacking her precious Kateschion. Though she managed to snag one win, Azure thought about two beys instead.

Azure said in her thoughts, _"It's like hitting two birds with one stone… Hitting two beyblades with one single blade."_

"I'm surprised that you made it that far girlie-girl, but your reign ends there," crudely commented Bryan, "Go now Falborg!"

Falborg sped up and slammed the royal blue and gold colored beyblade with sheer force. Kateschion though continued the battle, Falborg was a speedy beyblade and continued to attack Azure's beyblade with no prevail. Azure gritted her teeth as she felt the pressure of Falborg's surprise attacks. She didn't expect any of that and Spencer smile slightly. His teammate was taking control of the match the way it was supposed to be until Kateschion disappeared into thin air.

"Huh? What just happened?" questioned Tyson.

Kenny replied, "It disappeared into thin air, but how is that impossible."

"Kateschion, appear right now! Show them your true appearance!" yelled Azure.

The dual colored beyblade glowed and a sphinx like creature appeared. Both Miguel and Bryan saw the bitbeast that was inside Kateschion. It was a golden brown Hieracosphinx with gold rings on its tail and gold cuffs on its legs. The creature's falcon head stared at the two beyblades with emerald colored eyes.

Daichi yelled, "That's Kateschion's bitbeast!"

"It's a pretty amazing bitbeast huh," wondered Eddy.

Azure commanded, "Kateschion! Luster Blast Cannon!"

"Fire Execution!" yelled Miguel.

Bryan yelled, "Stroblitz!"

That made the match entertaining all three special moves clashed against each other and a cloud of smoke appeared in front of the three beybladers. Miguel, Azure, and Bryan wondered who one. The sound of a beyblade was heard and the smoke began to clear up immediately. A smile appeared on Azure's face as she saw Kateschion as it spun there dead center in the beydish. Falborg and Dark Gargoyle were out of dish, which meant that Miguel and Bryan lost. Azure caught her beyblade before she placed it back into its holster pocket. The Luk Khrueng beyblader looked over at the two beybladers that picked up their beys.

Azure commented, "I have to say that everyone did well during this match. Even though I won, I'm not the person who actually gloats about it."

"Thanks I guess," awkwardly replied Bryan.

Miguel responded, "That's good to know and I was surprised that I made that far. I'm glad that I was your opponent."

Azure smiled before she walked away to where she sat. She wanted to finish her food before leaving the park. Spencer looked over at the dual haired beyblader and approached her. The Luk Khrueng nineteen year old turned her body over and saw Spencer there. A smile appeared on her face because she didn't mind being with Spencer since he was a very level-headed person.

Azure asked, "What do you want Spencer?"'

"I was actually impressed by your battle and I never thought that you were strong. How did you know what to do," commented the dirty-blonde haired Russian.

She replied, "It was nothing because I actually had done these kind of battle before since I was eight. Actually I had been noticed by the American BBA since I always entered those kind of tournaments. People called me Battle Royale Queen though my streak was 40-4 they only host four Battle Royale formatted tournaments four times a year. With singles match, my stats are 14-30 and my overall record is 54-34 as a beyblader, which meant I had lost about 39% of my matches from both Battle Royale formatted battles and single battles."

Spencer didn't expect that Azure had been entering beyblade tournaments since she was eight. She commented that it took years for the Luk Khrueng beyblader to become stronger. Azure had been training on her own to become stronger without anyone's help. That reminded him of when he was in the Abbey, which brought back horrible memories.

"I know how that felt after abandoning Boris and leaving the Abbey with Tala and the others," commented Spencer.

Azure stated, "I see and I assumed he was the one who owned BEGA. That Russian creep along with another European freak, Barthez I guess wanted to recruit me. I told them fuck off since I don't belong to anyone. Plus I had a great reputation with the BBA and I wasn't going to risk that."

The Seaborg beyblader never thought that a beyblader like Azure would be recruited, but he smiled for the fact that she declined his offer. As the two of them talked to each other, Tala looked over at his teammate and the beyblader that defeated Bryan. The Wolborg beyblader smirked for the fact that a girl like Azure defeated one of his teammates though she did possess a great strength during the match. That made him a bit impressed though he thought that she was cocky and arrogant during the match. Azure then looked over at Spencer and a smile appeared on her face. She immediately took out a piece of paper and pen. The nineteen year then began to write her phone number and her cellphone number on it before she gave it to him

"If I get the chance to see you around NYC, call me if you want to hang out with me to have some coffee," said Azure as she gave Spencer her numbers.

Spencer asked, "Are you asking me out?"

"Yeah, but a friend only because you are a pretty decent guy and definitely better than my stepfather," replied the Kateschion wielder.

The dirty blonde haired blushed lightly and replied, "Sure thing I guess Azure."

* * *

><p><strong>That ended this lovely one-shot. I wanted to do this for quite some time since I had been working on developing Azure's profile and I chose Spencer because I thought he was a suitable character to be with her and there a rarely pairs that involve the fellow Seaborg wielder. If like Azure, that's good… If you hate her, that's fine with me and I work on her more. For now, please read and review.<strong>

**Translations (Thai to English)**

H̄yud mạn!= Stop it!

* * *

><p><strong>FYI<strong>

Luk Khrueng is referred to as people who are Thai mixed with any other races in the Thai Language (in this case, Azure is Thai with Caucasian *she's ¼ Greek and ¼ Romanian*). Luk Khrueng also meant people who are mixed with any races.


End file.
